


Another Side

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open when he viewed another side of Supergirl.





	Another Side

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open when he viewed another side of Supergirl as she wrapped her arms around him as thanks for protecting her from a creature earlier before he smiled with her.

THE END


End file.
